Only Time Will Tell
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: Lor'themar meets a young elf in the middle of the night, that has the desire to train as a ranger. Little did he know this meeting would start a chain reaction of events into motion. Rated M for possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Only Time Will Tell

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the NPCs mentioned within this story. I do own all of my OCs however. The Eclypse family. Though their mates are owned by their owners.

Author's Note: I am attempting to add more detail into my stories… . I don't think it is working but you tell me! As always, flames will be laughed at but constructive criticism is always welcomed… even if it hurts to hear. *sagenod* This will be a multi chapter fic… I will do my damned hardest to keep all of the Canon characters as IC as possible and before it is said.. NO! Talianah is _**-NOT-**_ a Mary-Sue. If she was I'd stop writing now… Her full personality will be shown throughout the story. Please enjoy! Sorry That it is a short chapter. I will try to make them longer.

Prologue - The End is Just the Beginning

The beat was bouncing. Had they arrived at a rave? Rommath and Halduron frowned. They did not want their new king to be there. Lor'themar looked around. The party was meant for him, a celebration of his election and crowning. It had been three years since the prince's betrayal and death and only a couple of days since the entirety of Quel'Thalas had elected him as the new king. King Lor'themar Theron. It was going to take some getting used to. However, as all eyes turned upon him, the reminder of Rommath's announcement for the election, hit him. Rommath had declared him, complete with a neon sign above his head, as fair game to all the singles within Quel'Thalas. There were hunger in the eyes of the single women… and some men…. All of that because he needed a wife to rule at his side.

The beat continued to thud within the bodies of everyone. A female voice rang out clear attracting the attention of everyone, including the new arrivals. She was dressed like a gypsy of sorts. Her golden colored two piece dress looked to be made of veils. Her sandy blonde hair was not in its normal braid as it laid loose around her shoulders and face, obscuring part of it at times. Her sea-green eyes were alluring to many men in the crowd… and even to a few women. She looked every bit the part of a vainly beautiful Sin'Dorei woman. To those that knew her… knew she was not.

A hand was held to her chest as she scanned the area. "What on earth am I meant to do, In this crowded place there is only you." Her eyes soon locked on the one good eye of the new king. "Was gonna leave now I have to stay, You have taken my breath away!" Her hand moved up her chest, then neck, and soon her arm stretched out towards Lor'themar, a playful but wicked grin on her lips. There was a mischievous gleam in her sea-green eyes.

"Ooooo" She sang with another Sin'Dorei woman at her side. "Is the world still spinning around?" Her arm rose in the air as she moved her hand around in a circle. "Oooooo. I don't feel like coming down!" She dropped her hand swiftly to her hip, turned her head away from the king and closed her eyes. The audience was entranced. They had no clue how drunk she had to be just to do this! Light, she was going to feel the effects in the morning.

"Its in your eyes." Without any warning her head snapped back to look at Lor'themar. Her eyes locking onto his. She made a motion, beckoning him closer to the stage. "I can tell what your thinking, My heart is sinking too." Her grin never faded as she sang. "It's no surprise, I've been watching you lately, I want to make it with you." With that line, she winked at him the moment he took a single step towards her, then stepped back as if he realized what he was doing. Halduron noticed this. He arched a brow at his friend.

"Destiny has a funny way, When it comes and takes all your cares away!" She had been moving to the beat of the music. It was a very sensual dance, even with the thudding beat. Once more she beckoned Lor'themar towards her. He still remained stationary, watching her dance around the stage. Their eyes never leaving each other. "I can't think of a single thing, Other then what a beautiful state I'm in!" Her hands clasped on her chest. "Ooooo. Is the world still spinning around?" She closed her eyes. "I don't feel like coming down!" On the song went with the chorus. Her eyes locked on the King's as she sang. His good eye never left her.

When the song finally ended, she bowed to the crowd . Everyone there cheered her on wanting another song. She laughed and shook her head as she moved off of the stage. As she left a man took her place and the music started up once more. The woman made her way over to the three men. She smiled at them as she got closer to them. It was then they could see the blush on her cheeks and new she had been drinking.

"Grand Magister, Ranger-General, My King." She spoke curtsying to them. "I am glad you three made it. Please feel free to enjoy yourselves." She turned away from them but cast a wicked look at Rommath. "Light knows one of you needs to take the stick out of his ass and relax for once." She walked away then.

The Grand magister sputtered with barely contained rage at her remark. Lor'themar smirked and Halduron howled with laughter. Rommath glared at them and stormed off into the crowd. "Let us go and find our dear Talianah. That was too priceless." Halduron laughed. With a quiet snicker, Lor'themar nodded and the two friends went in search of the woman they had come to know and teach over the last ten months. Silently, Lor'themar though over how they came to this point. His smirk turned into a smile at the thoughts, as the two got closer to Talianah Eclypse.


	2. Chapter 1

Only Time Will Tell

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: I forgot to disclaim the song used in the prologue. I am sorry. I do not own the song 'In your Eyes' by Kylie Minogue. And once more I do not own Warcraft or any of the canon characters. My OCs belong to me and the OCs that don't belong to me are owned by their respective owners. They know who they are. :3

Author's Note: Warning… there is going to be a lot of Rommath bashing throughout this story…. I never liked his character…

Chapter 1 - Of Moonlight Walks and Kisses

The sun had set an hour ago. Night had fallen upon the city of Silvermoon. Darkness had invaded Lor'themar's bedchambers. Lor'themar himself entered the dark room with a heavy sigh. It had been a very long day. Papers had to be signed, feathers had to be smoothed out with the nobles, and various adventurers had to be directed to their next destination. All of it was just taxing, day in and day out. There were times he just wanted to escape for one night. Tired and weary, the man walked over to the only window in the room, opened it and blinked.

"What do you mean you won't train me?" Snapped an angry female voice. Lor'themar looked down and spotted a woman with hair the color of warm sand, yelling at a man with dark brown hair and a large pink and orange cat at his side.

"If I was your last choice of people to be trained by then forget it! The life of a ranger is not for you!" The man snarled. Lor'themar moved away from the window. He went to close it when the woman's voice rang out.

"Just because your pride is hurt, Tharthion, doesn't mean you can't help your baby sister! Fine then! I'll just train myself! Fuck you, Tharthion Eclypse! You are nothing but a cowardly dragon!"

Lor'themar's brows knit together as he went back to the window. Looking down he watched the girl storm off leaving the man standing sputtering in rage. The large Springpaw Lynx at the mans side seemed to be snickering. Did she say 'Eclypse'? It was common knowledge that the Eclypse brothers were dragons of the bronze flight. It was rumored about a fourth dragon in their family, but the gender of it was unknown. He was curious, but kept it to himself. Once more he moved away from the window. He walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair with a slightly pained sigh. There was a knock upon the door the moment he sat down.

"Enter. It's open." He called out.

Halduron opened the door and walked inside. "Did you know that a very pissed off dragon just walked through the spire and left through the transporter?" He inquired.

"Yes. I am aware. I saw the end of the fight." Lor'themar muttered, running his thumb and pointer finger up and down the bridge of his nose. His head hurt. The fact that he -knew- that there were dragons in his city was one thing. It had taken about a year for the wife of one to convince him to let her brother-in-law back into the city, only to find out he had been training one of the Blood Knights. For such a service and as an apology he had made Vitex Eclypse Knight-Lord of the Fifteenth Regiment and his apprentice, Korian Uru'Baen was his second in command as Knight-Champion. It was at that point that the man's younger brothers came forward as dragons. One had retired from the dark magic of a warlock, to run his tailoring shop, raise his daughter, and spend time with his wife, who was also placed into Vitex's Regiment, at her own insistence, as a Knight-Master, till such a time as she earned her promotion. It was surprising really. Vitex was truly a very strict leader, regardless of the family he had within his regiment.

"Who was he arguing with?"

Lor'themar sighed heavily and slouched tiredly in his chair. "His little sister, from what I could guess. She apparently wishes to be a ranger, and her brother refuses to teach her."

Halduron blinked. "She could just go to a trainer for that." The Ranger-General shrugged. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to make sure that last noble's words didn't get to you. You don't need to have a mate to do your job. You have managed for the last three years without one."

"I am fine, Halduron. Nothing to worry about." He muttered in response. He needed air. For the first time in three years, his chambers felt suffocating. He abruptly stood and headed to the door. Halduron blinked in surprise.

"Lor'themar?" He questioned in worry.

"I'm going out for a walk. -ALONE-. Don't follow, don't send anyone. I'll be back later." And with that he was gone, leaving Halduron in shock and confusion. Several minutes later, Halduron disobeyed orders and followed after him. There was no way he was leaving the man unprotected. Besides, it was rather clear that the words -DID- in fact, effect the Regent-Lord more then he realized.

The cool air of Eversong felt good. He knew that Halduron followed, regardless of his orders. He was a good friend and a protective guardian. The few people that were out and about bowed to him but did not stick around to say hello. For this he was thankful. He walked for what seemed like an hour before he came to a secluded pond. It had a waterfall flowing into it. He figured his guardian was face palming at this point as he started to disrobe and soon lowered himself into the water. The water was surprisingly warm. It wasn't a warm spot. The waterfall flowing into it, he figured a mage had enchanted it to make it warm. He leaned against the rocks, and was mostly hidden by a large bush. To relax more he reached up and took down his war-knot, it helped ease his headache.

"You know, Hawk? Tharthion is an ass. I don't need him to train me. Nor do I need those jackass trainers. Turning me away cause of my family name. Who needs them! I'll learn on my own. It can't be that hard to shoot a bow, right?" Came the voice of the woman from before. Silently the Regent-Lord cursed and sunk lower behind the bush. There was a soft coo from a hawkstrider in reply to her words.

"At least no one knows about this spot. I can come here to relax." She said. The bird once more cooed in response. She had no clue that she was being watched. Her guard was down, and she wanted to be a ranger? Lor'themar's eyes widened. Was she really? A blush crept onto his cheeks as he tore his good eye away from her. She was disrobing! The fel was wrong with her?

"You'd think after everything I've been through, Tharthion would be kinder to me. But no. He had to be an ass about it all. All cause his pride was hurt!" She grumped as she removed her gear. The bird cooed at her in a questioning tone? She laughed. "I suppose I -could- go to the general or the Regent-Lord, but they have their own problems to deal with to add a ranger-wannabe to their already busy schedules."

Lor'themar heard her get into the water. He moved behind the waterfall. It actually hid him better then the bush even if it made no sense. And suddenly he was happy he had. Cause on a sudden whim she moved to the bush and looked behind it. Seeing nothing he watched her as she turned her back to him. The bird cooed again.

"I am not paranoid!" she snapped in a flustered tone. The bird seemed to have a conversation with her. It was uncommon that a ranger could understand the beast language. It was more apparent with Tauren however, then with the Sin'Dorei. One other thing he was glad for was the fact he could not see her very well through the flowing wall of water in front of him. He watched her blur move around.

"What do you mean I should try my magic again? Vitex said not to show off my powers." She stated. "He doesn't want me to go down Tharthion's path." The bird made a response. "I.. I've only ever used it for personal reasons" He could -hear- the blush in her voice. Was it really that embarrassing? Hawk once more responded. It was an interesting one sided conversation. Though the thought of getting away unseen was his top priority. He froze. She was moving towards him. "Fine. I'll practice at least. I'll picture the man I really like." Hawk seemed to laugh at her. "It's not funny! I always picture him behind the waterfall. I move towards him as he extends a hand to me through the wall of water. I place my hand in his and.."

He could see the vision somewhat. At least a hand reaching out to her that was not his own, not that he would anyway, and of coarse her vision was in the waterfall! It was the warmest there. The hand pulled her swiftly closer. He had no chance to react. Her arms wrapped around his neck, soft lips crushed his in a surprisingly passionate kiss, and her nude body was pressed firmly against his own. His eyes widened. It was an odd feeling. Sure he had been kissed by women before. But they were aware of his presence. This one was not. Her body was slim and his hands actually twitched wanting to touch her. The truly strange thing was her chest. Her breasts were not the same size. One was obviously larger then the other. If she was really a dragon, why the flawed image? Who was the man she pictured whenever she did this? Dare he respond to her? He knew one part of him already was. He -REALLY- needed to get away. This was not going to end well.

There were so many things stirring within him for the few moments that this had happened. It wasn't till her fingers ran through his hair that he placed his large hands on her hips to pull her closer, his eyes closed, and he returned her kiss. When his tongue licked over her lips asking for entry, he wondered how far this vision of hers went. Her lips parted and the kiss deepened. She actually moaned softly into the kiss as their tongues danced together. She broke the kiss when they needed air. He opened his eyes and looked down at her with his good eye. Her sea-green eyes fluttered open to look at what she had thought was her conjured vision. Her eyes widened upon seeing that he was not her vision but an actual man. She screamed.

Close to Hawk, Halduron fell out of a small tree laughing his ass off at his friend's expression as Lor'themar and the girl came out of the waterfall.

They sat on opposite sides of the pond still submerged in the water. She was glaring at him, looking very much like a pissed off cat. His own eyes were narrowed at her. Hawk looked puffed up and ready to attack. Quiet snickering was heard from Halduron. That just made the mood worse. They were humiliated.

"So, tell me miss!" Called the Ranger-General. "How many -actual- men were behind that waterfall when you conjure up that vision of yours?"

"None till today!" She snarled at Halduron. Her eyes then snapped back to Lor'themar. "Who the fuck do you think you are, taking advantage of the situation like that?" She had moved closer with each snapped word until her face was a few inches from his. Her eyes took on a slight golden glow.

"I was here first." He muttered irritably. "For someone wanting to be a ranger, you are not very observant of your surroundings." His head snapped to one side as she slapped him. The snickering stopped abruptly.

"Girl, do you have any idea who it is you just slapped?" Halduron asked seriously as the Regent-Lord lifted a hand to his cheek and slowly looked at her.

"Do I need to know? Should I really care who he is?" she growled. She moved back and slowly looked Lor'themar over from where he was submerged in the water all the way up to his ears. With narrowed eyes she moved closer once more, lifted her hands to his head, ran her fingers through his hair slightly gathering part of it, and then lifted the gathered hair into the position of his war-knot. Her eyes widened in realization and shock. She let go of his hair and moved away rather suddenly, back to the other side. With no shame what-so-ever, she got out of the water and started to dress. The men looked at each other in confusion then back at her.

"Um… miss?" Halduron called over to her.

"Talianah." She responded. "Talianah Eclypse."

"Miss Eclypse? Is everything alright?" He tried again.

"Fine. Everything is just fucking perfect." She sounded pissed and ready to cry. Both men frowned. While her back was turned getting dressed, Lor'themar got out of the water and got dressed himself. When she turned around he sat next to Halduron, putting his war-knot back into his hair. She sat down next to her mount, who had finally relaxed. She was frowning at them. "Why didn't you announce yourself before all of this happened?" She inquired.

"It was empty when I arrived. I don't think I needed to. And what about you? Did you not even see my armor off to the side? You need to be observant and aware of your surroundings if you are to become a ranger." He retorted with the air of authority. She glared at him.

"I wasn't going to start my self training till tomorrow! No one is -EVER- here. -EVER!- I should not have to pay attention to my surroundings! Besides! I -DID- look over there! I didn't see anything!" She snapped. She was treating them like equals not like they were who they were.

"Lesson number one: Stay alert at all times." Stated Halduron. She blinked at him.

"What?" She was clearly confused.

"You want to be a ranger? I want an excuse to get some fresh air." Lor'themar stated. "And where I go, he will be with me. Thus he and I will train you."

Halduron nodded in agreement then blinked. "Wait, what?" A look from Lor'themar silenced him. He frowned.

"So… It is not to train someone, but an excuse to be free of the normality of 'Regent-Lord' life?" They could tell she was bristling with fury. "I am not about to be an excuse! I don't care if you were the Warchief! To use someone like an excuse is wrong! I'd rather train myself."

"I have no intention of using you in any way. It is more like I will help you if you help me."

"So what? Secret meetings with a girl you barely know? That doesn't sound suspicious to you? I am not about to be part of some crazy scandal making me out to be your mistress or something."

"Why not? You kissed him." Halduron grinned cheekily at her. He easily dodged the large rock she chucked in his direction. "You are not even apologizing about it!" He dodged another rock. "In fact, I bet that if-"

"Continue that thought and I will heave a boulder at you both." She stated, cutting the general off with a deadly tone in her voice.

"Who was it that you were picturing in that vision anyway?" Lor'themar asked, having been reminded of the hand he saw extending towards her from the water.

She blinked at him then narrowed her eyes. "Why did you kiss me back as opposed to pushing me away?" She fired right back at him.

"For someone who claims to be a dragon, why choose a flawed humanoid image?" Came the next question. Halduron arched a brow at that.

"Why do you care?" She snarled. It was a stalemate. They all knew it. No one would get the answers they wanted.

"Lets just head back to the city." Halduron stated.

All three of them stood up at that. Talianah took her mount's reins and walked around the pond. She walked ahead of them, keeping her back to them. She was distraught and upset and did not want them to see it.

The two men watched her as she walked. "Not a very tactful question." The Ranger-General muttered to his friend. Lor'themar nodded, he really should not have asked that last question.

The guards saluted the men as they entered the city. It seemed as if she was leading them back to the spire. They walked through the Row, into the Court of the Sun, and up into the Sunfury Spire. Both men were frowning now. Where was she going?

"Where have you two been?" Snapped the Grand Magister as he actually shoved the girl out of the way to get to the men. An actual beast like growl escaped her at his muttered words.

All three men blinked and looked at the girl as she looped around the throne room and towards the translocation device. She paused and looked back at them. "My apologies, Grand Magister. The stick up your ass was too far out for this 'common filth' to see, to actually get out of your way." She snapped then was gone a moment later as she vanished into the translocation room.

Halduron leaned over slightly to Lor'themar with a grin. "I like her. Can we keep her?" Lor'themar chuckled quietly and headed towards his chambers. Halduron laughed as he headed the other way to his own room.

Rommath stood there in shock. The fel?


	3. Chapter 2

Only Time Will Tell

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft or any of the canon characters. My OCs belong to me and the OCs that don't belong to me belong to their respective owners. They know who they are.

Author's Note: I would like to say a special thank you to my only reviewer. :3 the-starry-eyed-raven. Thank you so much for the kind words! I also want to say thank you to Aestiaeda Uru'Baen (Eclypse) for editing my story for me…. Even if it started with chapter 1 rather then the prologue. XD I plan to be a bit… evil in this chapter! :3 If you do not like mature scenes between two men then look away. This chapter is going to get steamy. XD You have been warned!

Chapter 2 - The Light Wielding Pet Dragon

Korian Uru'Baen wandered through the city quietly. It had been a long day. Between overseeing the Knight-Captain's drills and all the work he did as a scribe, the young paladin longed for home. The thought of home brought up his lover, the thought of his lover brought up all the things their families have said to him. He had some kind of effect on him. He thought more about it. Everyone that seen them said it. Everyone that knew them said it. What was this effect?

"Sometimes, speaking to someone about thoughts that trouble you can help you solve a problem." Whispered a ghostly female voice.

Korian jumped about three feet to one side with a yelp, holding a hand to his chest to try and slow his startled heart. He looked down to where the female thalassian voice sounded at his side. There were vibrant blue eyes set upon the head of a large ghostly wolf. "Elder Shogecka... Please don't do that. Though now I know how everyone else feels when you do that." A nerved chuckle escaped him as he regained his composure.

The wolf seemed to smile at him, a warmth to her eyes. "I am sorry, young Korian. It is just how I am. What troubles you?"

The two fell into step with each other as Korian walked around the city, having been distracted from where he was actually heading.

"Everyone has told me I have some kind of effect on Vitex. But," He paused in thought, "I don't know what they mean by it."

"Ah yes. That. It is not just an effect, young one. You have the ability to control him."

"Control him?" Korian's voice quickly rose one octave in shock. He coughed and looked around half heartedly, hoping no one else heard that. "I don't want to control him!" He rushed in a more lower tone to the ghostly wolf.

"And that alone is one of the reasons he loves you." Warmth colored Shogecka's voice, almost as if she was holding in a smile.

"But what does this mean?"

"When you speak, he listens. When you call, he comes to you. When your nightmares overtake you, he comforts you. I am sure you two have made love to each other, have you not?"

Korian blushed a deep red and stammered a few times before muttering "...Yes..."

"The first time. Was he dominant or were you?"

"...He was..."

"And since then, who take the initiative?"

"...I do..." He blinked then looked at the wolf, curious at the topic and questions. "What are you getting at?"

"A single touch from you can cause him to falter. A caress and he will be at your mercy willing to do anything to please you. You draw things out in him that not even his late wife could, Korian. Your heart called out to his. He answered the call and never wants to be away from you."

As the wolf spoke they had walked into the Spire and past a thunderstruck Grand Magister. They looked at the Translocation device quietly for a moment. Korian frowned.

"Is... is that really true?" He looked down at the wolf. She held a vial in her jaws. Carefully, he took it then blushed several shades of red. Fish Oil.

"Return home to him and try it, if you don't believe me." With that she sat down and nudged him towards the device. He activated it and was gone.

Korian could not believe it! There was just no way he had that kind of control over Vitex like that! There was just no way!

He walked silently out of the ruins. A red drake glided down from the top of the zeppelin towers to land before him.

A caring smile touched his face as he gently patted the drake on her scaly muzzle and accepted the ride off to his shared home within the ruins of Gilneas. It was odd that they lived there but the city was abandoned and not even the Worgen or Forsaken wanted to venture there, insofar as they would let the general public know. It was a tentative agreement between the two races to not set foot there, a no man's land.

As the drake touched down outside of his lover's forge, Korian could hear the clang of a hammer on steel. He slid off the drake's back and said a soft thanks as she flew away to her roost with Vitex's violet Proto-Drake, Bloodtalon. Silently he walked up to the entrance and leaned upon the frame.

Inside was Vitex. His long white hair fanned out over his bare slick back. He was clad in a pair of black cloth pants covered with a protective leather apron, and soft-soled leather boots. He was crafting armor of some kind. It was smoldering within the forge… and in Korian's opinion… it was not because of the fires of the forge.

"Vitex?" He called softly. He blinked as he saw the man's ear twitch and his head turn slightly in his direction. It was surprising that Vitex could have heard his voice over the blazing coals and the pounding of hammer to metal.

"Welcome home, Korian." He said, a smile in his tone. Not once did he pause his work.

"Thank you. What are you working on?" Korian asked curiously, he took a few steps closer to the elder paladin.

"An armor set."

"You got an order in?"

"It's for you actually." Vitex chuckled softly causing Korian to blush briefly.

"What for?" Vitex would spend such time going through the intense process of making a whole new set of armor, even after he already owned one?

"Formal occasions that I was informed of via letter from the Matriarch, that some regiments, ours included, will have to attend." Vitex sounded slightly irritable with that statement.

Korian braved the heat of the forge while quietly listening to him and took a few steps closer. He lifted a hand and gently touched the man's shoulder. Korian's eyes widened.

Vitex's hammer missed the metal of the armor and struck the anvil producing a shower of sparks!

"Maybe the events will not be that bad?" Korian asked, taking his hand off of Vitex's shoulder. He watched the man start his work up once more, setting the heavy hammer to the metal. Korian narrowed his eyes, curiosity fully piqued.

Vitex shrugged, still hammering the metal with measured strikes. "Maybe. But knowing some of the past events I have attended years ago, we will probably be used as guards or bouncers." He paused to bathe the armor in a bucket of salty brine water and placed the roughly finished piece into the slowly growing pile of armor.

Vitex took the tongs and grabbed another piece of orange heated metal from the fire, muscles flexing clearly in the effort of moving it with just the tongs. He placed it on the anvil and once more started to hammer it into the shape he desired.

Korian moved behind him carefully, watching. He raised an ink stained hand over his lover's back and in a feather light caress he ran his fingers down the man's back. Once more, the reaction was instant and Korian's eyes widened once more.

Not only did Vitex miss the metal this time, he faltered completely. He stumbled forward slightly, causing both the hammer and tongs to slip from his hands, and he barely had the chance to brace himself on the heated anvil.

Korian yelped in a near panic and reached forward to grab Vitex around his chest and pull him away from the hot anvil and more towards the nearest wall. Vitexs' breathing became heavier against him. Dark golden eyes peered at Korian over a shoulder. Korian looked back into his eyes.

"...Korian...?"

"Vitex?" He trembled inside faintly, expecting the elder paladin to rip into him angrily for almost causing savage forge burns upon his exposed skin. Dragon or not.

"...Please..." It was a plea from him.

Korian blinked. With two touches he managed to turn his lover completely on and begging for him! By the Light! It really was true!

Slowly, Korian lessened his panicked grip from around Vitex's lower chest. His fingers brushed under the stiff leather apron and over the elder paladin's nipples and that actually caused Vitex to fall to his knees, taking Korian with him. Korian moved one hand down Vitex's chest, causing the man to shiver. He untied the leather apron and slipped it over Vitex's head and leaned in to take a breath of the man's aroma. Sweaty musk, coal and the acrid smell of the coke used in the smithing profession. Korian's hands one more trailed down Vitex's chest and abdomen before rubbing the obvious tent in the paladin's pants, causing his lover to let out a pleasured moan. He pressed a kiss to Vitex's shoulder and smiled against the skin.

"Was this planed?" Vitex managed to murmur between breaths as Korian rubbed him through his pants and moved his other hand farther up his chest. Korian's hand moved up to Vitex's neck and the moment his finger tips brushed his lips Vitex took a hold of them with his mouth and sucked gently on them, causing Korian to shiver in response. The warmth was wonderful and already his mind wandered briefly before recalling the question.

"...N-no... Not exactly..." Came Korian's breathy reply. He moved his fingers out of his lovers mouth and ran the wet digits down Vitex's back. He undid the pants and grasped the member of his partner, slid the pants down till they bunched at Vitex's knees on the floor and slipped his wet fingers one at a time into his partner's anus until three were nestled inside. Vitex let out a cry of pleasure at that.

"This... is a new side... of you..." Vitex panted as his lover thrusted his fingers in and out of him slowly. Korian nipped Vitex's shoulder playfully, the older man shuddered.

"Should I stop then?" Korian asked innocently.

The reply was swift. "Dear Light! No... Please... Don't stop!"

Korian carefully withdrew his fingers and moved both hands away from his partner. This caused Vitex to whimper with disappointment as he remained crouched. Korian undid and pulled his own pants down, taking out the vial the shamaness had given him and put it to use. He poured it carefully yet liberally on his own member. Dripping with the slick and slightly pungent oil, he positioned himself behind and placed his hands on Vitex's hips before slipping into his mate a moment later.

Vitex whimpered once more, this time in bliss as his partner rested fully inside. Vitex clung to a nearby working table as Korian thrusted into him with a passionate rhythm. Moans of pleasure came from the pair, sometimes muffled or near guttural masculine growls.

A few restrained grunts came from Vitex as Korian reached around and down to once more grasp his partner's firm, hot throbbing member. With a grin the other would not see, Korian started the move his oil slicked hand up and down the length, changing from firm to soft. It didn't take very long before they danced on the edge of ecstasy.

"Vi!"

"Kori!"

They cried out each other's names like a chant as they climaxed together. Korian braced himself on the work table as Vitex had, still deep within his partner and trembling at the sexual exertion.

"And here I came to get advice... Sometimes... There are things a girl just did not need to see... Dear Light I am glad I left the training of a paladin."

Both men froze and looked towards the door, only to see Talianah's retreating back.

"She saw us?" Korian squeaked and looked back to Vitex. A particular 'thump' could be heard as forehead met forehead and they both awkwardly managed to look at each other without smacking skulls once more. Vitex could only nod then gasped when his lover pulled out of him. The older man soon lowered himself onto the floor, pulled his pants back up and then pulled Korian into his embrace.

"I'll talk to her later." He murmured, kissing Korian's temple sweetly. Korian, in return, wrapped his arms around the man's neck and enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking. He'd have to remember that effect.


	4. Chapter 3

Only Time Will Tell

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: *checks her mail* …Bill… bill…. Ad… bill… OH! My Sexy Sin'dorei Calendar for women came in! …ad. … junk… junk… Nope. Nothing that says that I own the things that Blizzard Entertainment does!

A/N: Still reading? Well done! That means Chapter 2 has either not scared you for life… OR! You plowed through it, survived, and are now highly confused. Korian and Vitex were mentioned in chapter 1. Yes. Their scene will be explained. Just you wait and see!

Chapter 3 - Talianah's Response

She stood there stunned. Did she really see what she thought she did?

"Vi!"

"Kori!"

...Yep... She really did.

"And here I came to get advice... Sometimes... There are things a girl just did not need to see... Dear Light I am glad I left the training of a paladin."

She turned and walked back to Hawk as fast as her feet could take her. She had ridden all the way there to speak to Vitex… but then coming to the door as the couple went at it? Was she scarred for life? No. It was not the first time she caught them… It was, however, the first time she spoke up and probably startled them. Love is love; it does not see genders. She sighed heavily as Hawk took her back towards the translocation device within the ruins above the Undercity. She was done with her blood relatives. She needed one that wasn't part of her blood. Aestiaeda! She was the answer! She could help! She stepped out of the translocation room and blinked.

Magister Rommath was standing there glaring at her. His armed were crossed over his chest, and his staff strapped to his back for once. "And the common filth returns." He snarled.

"Awe. Did Mister-Stick-Up-The-Ass actually wait for me to return? How sweet of you!" She grinned though her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"You arrived with the Ranger-General and the Regent-Lord earlier. Who do you think you are exactly to talk to me in such a way? I can have you detained by the guards for your utter disrespect to a member of the Triumverate." He snarled.

"I am a woman that doesn't give a rats ass who you are," She bowed dramatically. "Grand Magister." She stood strait once more. "I am not 'common filth' as you put it. If you wanted that head over to the Ruins of our city."

His eyes narrowed on her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Now. If you will excuse me. I need to go wake my sister-in-law." She moved past the man but then froze at his next choice of words. Neither knew that Lor'themar and Halduron had been drawn out of their rooms by the argument. Both men had also froze at his words.

"Do not try for the Regent-Lord's hand when I make the announcement of his availability, before the election. He needs a wife and you are not fit to lick the ground he walks on."

Talianah turned on her heal and got right up into the man's face. "You will be throwing him to the wolves. Everyone out there will want to tear him apart just for a chance at the crown. You are fucking insane! Have you even spoken to the Regent-Lord about this?"

"No, it is for his better good."

"You... You... Fucking idiot! I thought mages were supposed to be smart!"

"You are nothing more than a filthy, degrading little whore. Be gone from this place."

"Banishing me from the spire? I laugh at you. Only the Regent-Lord can officially banish me. And I assure you I am no whore. Another thing; I would never seek his hand like some gold digging wench. I'd rather be his friend then be accused as one of the women you are about to toss him to! As much as I hate petty name calling... you are a low-down, underhanded, yellow-bellied, ass kissing snake. And that was putting things nicely! How -DARE- you throw someone to the wolves without -TELLING- them first! You incompetent jack ass! You call me a commonly filthy whore? You are a wannabe mage that -ACTS- like he has the Archmage title! You don't deserve to be speaking to me just by telling me of that scatter brained plan of yours!"

Rommath stood there stunned with a redening face, creases taught with rage. She barely defended herself, but came at him with a vengeance when it came to defending the Regent-Lord. Who did this woman think she was calling him all of that. Saying he was an idiot! Rage boiled up within him. His hands caught fire.

The Royal Guard just outside of the Transporter room grew alert of the confrontation within and stepped within the doorway, blades raised in both a warning and a threat towards Talianah.

"Careful, Rommath." She taunted. "The curtains might catch fire. You don't want to burn the spire down with your stupidity do you?"

"INSOLENT WOMAN!" He roared at her. "How dare you!" The flames on his hands died out with a flicker of smoke but he backhanded her just the same. The men watching stood there in shock. Lor'themar took a determined step forward to reprimand Rommath right that moment but his friend quietly held him back with one hand. She fell to the floor roughly and didn't seem to move then. For all of his rage and anger towards her, Rommath realized what he had done and knelt down next to her. He laid a hand upon her arm only to get smacked away instantly.

"Don't TOUCH me!" She screamed at him. There was a cut on her cheek and a bruise forming around the cut in the vague shape of a hand imprint. "Your plan will backfire on you, Rommath. And when it does, I will be watching you burn as you are humiliated." She did not give anyone the chance to help her as she managed to get up. She took off at a run out of the spire, down the ramp and headed towards the Row.

On she ran through the Row, not bothering to look back. Though if she had she would have seen Lor'themar and Halduron yelling at Rommath for his actions. She ran to the Bazaar clear across the area and pounded upon the door to the shop and home of her brother Sathrael. It was her niece that answered. Rhazhia was five years old and was smarter then most her age. She blinked up at her. "Aunty Anah?"

Talianah nodded. The little girl ushered her inside, closed and locked the door, then led her into the main part of the house. Sathrael looked up from the cloth robe he had been repairing and blinked. "This night is all Tharthion's fault. Everything started with him. Is Aestiaeda home?"

Sathrael frowned but nodded. "Itov!" He called over his shoulder. "You have a visitor."

Aestiaeda came out of the kitchen drying a cup with a towel. The moment she saw her sister-in-law's face she rushed forward, put the cup and towel on the robe Sathrael was working on and grasped the younger woman's face in both hands.

"Who did this to you?" She asked darkly.

"Pissed me off or hit me?"

"Both. What happened?" Aestiaeda moved one hand over the injured area, her hand glowed in a gentle golden light and in moments the cut and bruise were healed.

"...It is a long story..." Talianah muttered.

Sathrael kicked a chair out for her to sit in. "We have time. What happened?" He stated, instantly going into protective older brother mode. Talianah sat down in the chair as Aestiaeda let go of her now healed face.

Talianah sighed heavily. She looked them both in the eyes then blinked as a glass of water was held out to her by Rhazhia. She smiled and accepted it. "Thank you. Rhazhia, you should head off to bed. My words are for your parents only. I am sorry." She said softly. The little girl looked between both her parents then nodded with a smile, hugged and kissed her mother and father then headed off to bed.

Sathrael stood up, grabbed the towel, glass and the robe off of the table in one hand then guided his wife into the chair he had occupied a moment ago with the other. "Please tell us, Anah." He said softly.

Talianah nodded. "It all started with Tharthion." She muttered darkly as she told them of her argument, the embarrassment of meeting Lor'themar and Halduron, Rommath's words as she left to see Vitex, how Vitex was too ...occupied... to help her. She didn't go into too much detail about what she saw. The family knew of the relationship between Vitex and Korian. Hell, Aestiaeda had threatened Vitex on several occasions to not hurt her little brother, which was thus returned right back to her from Vitex. She told them of Rommath's words upon her return and that he had been the one to hit her, even though he seemed to regret his actions afterwards.

Aestiaeda slammed her fist on the table, her arm trembling. The table cracked and Sathrael arched a brow. Sathrael looked back at his sister and frowned. He wanted to say something but she had come to see his wife. "I'll kill him!" Aestiaeda growled.

"Itov, calm down. You can't just march into the Spire and rip Rommath apart. He may be a pompous jackass, but he is still a city official."

"Why can't I? He hurt our family, Sathrael! Grand Magister or not, that man should -never- act that way towards any individual within the city. How can you stand there and be calm?" She turned on Sathrael with a glare.

"I -am- upset."

"You don't look it. You are just standing there acting all calm! She is your little sister for Light sake! What is the matter with you?" Aestiaeda snarled at her husband. She went to stand up when Sathrael looked at her. She paused, as if completely caught off guard. His normally fel green eyes were golden. It was clear in his eyes he was pissed. But she had never seen this side of him before. It was almost frightening. "...Sath?"

"He's invoking his gift..." Talianah said softly. Aestiaeda blinked and looked at her.

"What? What gift?"

"The four of us each have a gift. Sathrael's is patience. When he invokes his gift, he remains calm even when he is very angry. It enables him to think clearly and not let his actions be moved by anger. And because of this he is the mediator of the family."

Aestiaeda looked at her husband. She learned new things about him every day. Sathrael gazed at his wife then back to his sister. He still remained quiet.

"You said all four of you have a gift?" She sighs and settles back down on her chair. "What are the others?"

"I am able to see past events within my dreams. Mainly disastrous ones that could be repeated today. I don't often remember the dream unless there is danger of a massive death. Tharthion is a prophet. Though unlike Elder Shogecka... He rarely tells what he knows. Vitex... He managed to tune it out, but he sees -EVERYONE'S- countdown till their death." Talianah stated. Sathrael nodded.

"But there is one more thing to it. A single drop of blood can allow someone to see as he does. Too much of it can be like my curse does for us, Itov. It can alter the timeline of the drinker."

Aestiaeda's eyes widened as glances back to her husband. "Does Korian know?" She was worried for her little brother now that she knew this.

"Vitex might have told him. But he might not have. His gift carries the biggest burden as it is the most powerful. Knowing about it can change event the purest heart. If Korian has been told, but has not sought out that ability from Vitex then he has strong willpower." Sathrael stated.

"Yeah... towards power anyway. Otherwise the man can't seem to keep his hands off of his dear lover." Talianah stated with a grin.

"Stop that! I don't need to know any more!" Aestiaeda snapped. She rubbed her eyes for a moment as if trying to rid her vision of really bad mental images. The things she finds out about her little brother she wished she never knew. "Ok, that aside. Anah you did came to see me right?"

"Yeah. Lor'themar said that he and Halduron would train me as a ranger in return for getting the Regent-Lord out of the city. I don't want to be used… and I don't want to be part of a scandal. What should I do?"

"Well, do you want them to train you? Self learning is much harder than you think it is, Anah." She asked.

"I," Talianah paused and looked at the cup in her hands, blushing, as she recalled the waterfall incident. Aestiaeda looked at her husband with a slight smile and saw that his eyes were green once more. She looked back to her sister-in-law.

"Should we take that as a yes?" She grinned at Talianah.

"..Yes. I would like that, but," She blushed. "How do I face the man I kissed when..."

Sathrael arched a brow. "When?" He prompted.

"When it's his image I conjure whenever I practice my draconic magic."

The married couple blinked and looked at each other in shock. Aestiaeda looked back to Talianah and quirked a red eyebrow upwards.

"I... I don't think I can face him." Talianah murmured.

"Does he know of how you think of him?" Aestiaeda asked. Her sister-in-law had such feelings towards the Regent-Lord himself? When Talianah shook her head no, she continued. "Well, then do your best to not worry about it. Just treat him as you always have."

"But what if he finds out? What then?" Came the near panicked counter.

The older woman sighs as if she has heard this many times before. "Stop that. You always do that. Every time you have an issue with a guy you come to me for advise. That in itself is fine, I really don't mind it at all. However, you always become pessimistic. So stop that now. Just be yourself." Aestiaeda snapped. Talianah blinked and looked at her in shock.

"So be myself. But..."

"No buts! They are not allowed in this conversation, I don't want to hear them! When do you see him next?"

"We never agreed when we would speak next. I was just going to head to the place I met him tonight, tomorrow night, and see if he shows. Then I will talk to him about the training."

Aestiaeda smoothed out the wrinkles in her sleeves and smiled. "Good. I would suggest trying to resist the urge to kiss him this time, though." She said with a grin.

"HEY! Not fair! I wasn't planning on it!" Talianah pouted, sending a mock glare at her sister-in-law. Aestiaeda laughed.

"Our couch is yours tonight, little sister." Sathrael stated. His wife nodded in agreement.

"Anah. How many times -HAVE- you caught them?" Sathrael asked out of the blue.

"Do we really need to know that Sathrael? I am sure Kori and your brother do not want to know about our own personal life as much as -I- don't want to know about their own personal life." Aestiaeda said, looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I am curious by nature, Itov." he replied.

"Well you can go right ahead and keep that type of curiosity to yourself, love." Aestiaeda muttered towards Sathrael and then patted him on his cheek.

"Enough times that I might suggest to Korian to just buy Vitex a collar." Talianah smirked and then laughed at their reaction.

The couple were flabbergasted. Their jaws had nearly dropped to the floor. "Actually, I think I might. Just to see Korian's reaction." She laughed.

Sathrael shook his head, while Aestiaeda held an incredulous look then brought her palm to her face and just shook her head slowly.

Sathrael left the room to retrieve a blanket and pillow for his sister, but mainly left the women to talk. Aestiaeda was still shocked as she lowered her hand back down to the table.

"I never thought a dragon would be, well, submissive to one of the lesser races. I mean, Sath is pretty dominant with what he does. In and out of the bed." She pauses a moment, tapping a finger to her chin in thought. "Though, he does have a run for his gold when it comes to him trying to out dominate me when I put myself to it. It's rather funny to see him give up and then roll over. I think I got that from my father." She chuckles in amusement.

"Well. I have no explanation for that. Sath is Sath. And Vitex is... just hard to figure out." Both women laughed at that.

"So what do you plan to do tomorrow?"

"Well I know Vitex, and possibly Korian, will come to talk to me. Either about what I saw or to find out what I wanted to talk about. Other than that I plan to avoid my stalker once more and maybe meet up with the Regent-Lord again. If he shows."

"That thick headed warrior still after you? I thought when you beat the shit out of him he was going to leave you alone." Aestiaeda's brief happy moment was ruined with a starn frown.

Talianah snorted. "No. Apparently that just made him want me more."

"Men sometimes. They just can't take no for an answer can they?"

"No we can't." Sathrael stated before kissing his wife's cheek, startling her. She responded by turning around and slugging his shoulder. The warlock flinched but grinned none the less.

"Don't do that! Jerk!" Aestiaeda growled.

Sathrael chuckled, wrapped an arm around his wife, pulled her from the chair into his embrace and kissed her soundly on the lips as an apology. She returned the kiss lovingly.

"Wow. You two are meant for each other." Talianah snickered. The couple smiled at her.

"The couch is ready for you, Anah." Sathrael stated. His sister smiled and moved farther into the house where the couch was. She had slept there often enough.

They all headed off to bed minutes later. Sathrael and Aestiaeda headed up to their room, while Talianah curled up on the couch. The night passed and morning came. Aestiaeda was the first one down stairs. Her family had a habit of sleeping in. But she was a Blood Knight, always up at dawn and ready for the day. It had been drilled into her from her days in the seventh regiment. When she came down she heard voices. Frowning she followed the voices to the store front with her arms crossed over her chest against the slight chill. It was there she saw Halduron and Lor'themar speaking to Talianah.

"I am sorry, but Shadowy Tailoring is closed right now." Aestiaeda stated walking up next to her sister-in-law. The men looked at her and bowed.

"Yes we know. She informed us." Halduron stated then blinked and looked past the women to the gloomy figure in the doorway. With arms crossed over his chest, Sathrael leaned on the frame of the doorway into the main house, just watching them. He knew both women could handle themselves, but he was protective of them just the same.

"Forgive the intrusion. But I know this shop has some of the better tailoring in the city, and I honestly did not know when it opened." Lor'themar apologized.

"Its alright. My husband owns the shop and he should be up any minute now if he isn't already standing in the doorway watching us." She didn't have to turn to know he was there already, just for the shere fact of his scent nearby. She smiled at the two possible customers then looked at Talianah. "You have this taken care of. I need to get over to the Enclave before you brother flays my hide for being late. I have never met a stricter Knight-Lord till Vitex was given the position." she shivered and was soon wrapped in the embrace of her husband.

"He would never hurt you, Itov. You know that." Sathrael kissed her cheek.

She snorted. "I know that, but that is not what I meant. I'd rather not have to do extra drills or patrols or fel... What he did to one of the Captains when he was late. I think he's -STILL- buried under all that paperwork!"

"Paperwork?" Lor'themar asked in surprise.

Aestiaeda nodded. "Yes, paperwork. He was supposed to have everything in the office organized by sundown. He failed. And went right back in the next day to find added paperwork. That was a week ago. We only see him go in, in the morning, and leave in the evening to go home."

"That's... a bit severe." Halduron shivered. Lor'themar nodded in agreement. He knew the horrors of paperwork. Talianah looked at her sister-in-law.

"Mind if I walk with you to the Enclave, Aest? I want to get my talk with Vitex out of the way, Tease your brother with my idea from last night and then commence to avoiding my stalker." She inquired with a smile. Aestiaeda laughed and nodded.

"Stalker?" Lor'themar asked curiously looking at Talianah in surprise. She shrugged and smiled brightly at him.

"I could turn avoiding him into Ranger training." She suggested. The two rangers blinked, looked at each other then nodded, though they were both frowning. It was clear they didn't like the idea of some one stalking their new student.

"By the way. After Rommath's actions last night, are you alright?" Halduron asked. She nodded in response.

"Have a good day today, Itov. I'll have dinner ready when you get home." Sathrael said softly to Aestiaeda. She turned around in his embrace and hugged him tightly. They released each other, then she and Talianah left the men to talk about business.

"So. I take it they will be training you?" Aestiaeda asked as they headed off towards the Blood Knight Enclave.

Talianah smiled. "Yeah. They were shocked to see me when I answered the door though. Apparently Rommath went through with his plan and now everyone knows that he is on the look out for a wife as well as the election coming up in about seven months."

"Election? They aren't just going to crown him?"

"Nope. Apparently it was a good idea to have the election. So they know who supports him and who doesn't." Talianah sighed heavily. "I still think that saying he is looking for a wife is just throwing him to the wolves."

Aestiaeda nodded. "It is. But who are we to argue with it?" On the women walked towards the Enclave. Through the Royal Exchange they walked. "Are you really going to suggest that to Kori?"

"Oh yes! His reaction will be priceless. And if Vitex is there too. Oh dear Light it will be priceless. Ten gold says they both blush five shades of red?"

"Ha ha! You are on!" Both women walked up to the stairs where both Vitex and Korian stood.

Both girls saluted them. They saluted back. "Knight-Master Eclypse." Vitex stated formally. "You are a bit early today."

Aestiaeda shrugged, grinning. Vitex arched a brow at her.

"Hey Korian." Talianah, called out in a sing song voice. Korian blinked at her in response. "Your love's birthday is coming up. You know this right?" He nodded in response and Vitex arched a brow at his baby sister. "I have the perfect gift in mind that you could get!"

"Really?" Korian finally asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yep!" She grinned wickedly at them both. "A collar."

The reaction was instant and priceless as both she and Aestiaeda collapsed into a fit of laughter. Both men blushed five shades of red.


End file.
